Suddenly actions
by Kitsu-chan
Summary: Life seem so normal now, but an event causes all to turn into a nightmare for the boys, specially ofr Omi.... ( T_T snif, I´m not good with summaries....)
1. Default Chapter

1.1 Suddenly actions  
  
  
  
°u° Hiiii, This is my very first fanfic, so ... if yoy have any comment please tell me, there is always time for improvement. This one have a little of many -action, romance, humor and some....  
  
Disclaimer: I almost forget it. These gorgeous guys are not mine (all of them are properties of Takehito Koyasu and Kyoko Tsuchiya, snif. . . . T_T)  
  
This is an spoiler free fanfic, so go ahead. Thank you for reading, I hope you like it (feedback is always welcomed).  
  
Ahhhh!!! It´s an Youji/Omi fic, with Aya/Ken drops too.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
2 Chapter 1  
  
----------------------------  
  
The night was gloomy, but some shadows could be seen near the school. Bringing a package, it´s obvious they are escaping from somebody. Cornered, his only chance was to drop the portfolio somewhere to leave, but on their run, the bullets hits them, and thier chasers approaching to ask for the objective.  
  
"Speak now...where do you leave it?" said one pointing with a gun.  
  
"If you want to know, then look for it" a man on the floor exclaims with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Jerk, you´re a..." but his phrase was interrupted for a gunshot.  
  
"Hey, Haru, hurry up, the police is on his nocturne round, and I know they stuck here until 6am". A black haired man looks to the lifeless body.  
  
"Ok, ok, Kurei, we leave, if your companions catch you here, they aren´t get again the trick you were arresting burglars you 'casualy' find"  
  
"Yeah, then we must leave...eh! all of you, let´s go". All of them leave the building secretively. The night continue darkening the place.  
  
====================  
  
Next morning, at the Koneko, two sleepy faces peek into Omi´s door. Youji and Ken found an asleep kid on the desk, in the middle of books, notebooks, pencils and diskettes. Omi has been studing for three days for a classification exam, one that the school seniors makes at the same time, but also putting in order the files about the recent missions.  
  
"Hey, little guy, good morning" said Youji shaking him softly, "today is the big day".  
  
"Nee, Omittchi, wake up, Aya-kun is preparing an extra special breakfast for you" exclaims Ken cheerfully.  
  
"Ah, ohayou..." said the little blond looking his alarm clock, "I´m lucky the exam takes place at 9am, if not I had been lost it".  
  
"I´m going to tell Aya you´re awake" said Ken, leaving the room.  
  
Youji embraces the kid and gently turns towards himself, caressing his honey hair and kissing him. His feelings for the boy were beyond the mere friendship, he truly wants to protect and make him happy. Omi had the same feeling for the lanky blond, answering his touch with his owns. He felt so comfortable on his arms, wishing the exam were not today for staying like this all day, but Aya´s call for breakfast make him return to reality.  
  
"Damnit...we must go downstairs" said Youji, breaking the kiss.  
  
"Mmm, always the best part is interrupted" complaints Omi.  
  
"What do you think if we continue this after the exam, as a prize?"  
  
"As a prize???"  
  
"Yeah, I know you´re going to pass the exam with good marks"  
  
"Even if I´m sleepy"  
  
"Even that"  
  
"Mmm, in that case I accept"  
  
"Hey, both of you, leave the tender moment for later and came here, the breakfast is getting cold and Omi must leave for school" Aya shouts upset.  
  
"Always Aya so sweet to talk" said both at the same time.  
  
"Hey, Ken-ken, teach your mate for be more delicate in this questions, his voice can be heard until Okinawa" reclaims Youji going down the stairs.  
  
"It´s his way of being, I can do nothing about it" Ken replies, putting the coffee cup and the toasts on the table.  
  
"If I don´t do that you´ll stucked there until midday" Aya defends himself, putting a plate with small rolls of sweet bread and cups of hot chocolate, "now, eat it, we have to open the shop and tell Momoe-san to take care of it while we´re watching Omi at school."  
  
"I still don´t understand why parents -and guardians- must be behind us during the exam" says Omi pouting, "We´re not elementary school kids".  
  
"But you look like one" smiles Ken, "Nee, it´ll be interesting to see..."  
  
"...how the others suffer, Omi-chan has study a lot", as usual Youji thinking on the prize after the test.  
  
Omi finishes his portion first, "well, guys, wish me luck, I leave now for meet with Minao, Hajiki and Ryuki. See you... and don´t get lost in there".  
  
As he leaves the house, the three remaining at the table, remembering the time when themselves make that exam. "Wait a minute....what does he mean with 'don´t get lost'....he is saying we are old ones?" Aya notices....  
  
"Aren´t those three the ones that play Dance Dance Revolution with Omi at the shopping center?" the brunette exclaims.  
  
"Yeah, those kids jump like rabbits. I can´t figure how they don´t get tired" exclaims Aya.  
  
"Mmm, a soft little white rabbit jumping from here to there" Youji says fantasizing.  
  
"Hey you, control more your hormones, we´re eating" Ken protest.  
  
"Oi, messy maker, if you want that, why don´t you let go off Aya´s arm" Youji remarks. Without noticing, Ken was grabbed of him like a sticker.  
  
=====================  
  
  
  
End part 1 


	2. In the place

1 Chapter 2  
  
Ohayouuuuuuuuuu......Here is the second part of this headache. Just kidding..., thank you for correcting me. I´m so absorted when writing that I forget to pay attention to the grammar..... but I promise to pay more attention to that on the next chapters (I am a reader too, so I know is important).  
  
The usual disclaimer : This cute beings aren´t mine ...buaaaaaa..., they are Takehito Koyasu-sama and Kyoko Tsuchiya-san´s properties, but that is not an obstacle to hug them, neeeee?  
  
So...to the fic.... : )  
  
=====================  
  
When Omi arrived at school, Ryuki has a cam-recorder.  
  
"Why did you bring it?" Omi asks.  
  
"I want to record this moment of suffering" he replies.  
  
"You´re a masochist" the other three exclaims in unison.  
  
The school was on conmotion, some parents stood since early to check on their children, most then still studying and nervous. Omi and his friends were very confident and fresh. The girls run to them to greet them and for appearing on Ryuki´s scenes; the guys were very popular not only for handsomeness, but also for thier good grades on tests. Minao and Hajiki making funny faces, Omi making the 'V' sign in the middle of a bunch of girls and Ryuki recording at the same time he avoids the girls near him, their didn´t notice the strange movement behind the building. A group of men that seem to be parents, were talking and checking something on their bags.  
  
---------  
  
"Do you think is a good idea to do it now? There will be a lot of people" said Shiaki.  
  
"Of course," Haru says, "Today is a good day to pass without anybody notices. Also, today the teachers will be checking the students so they aren´t going to pay much attention to us".  
  
Kurei adds "Even that, if we wait more, the cleaning service could find it, and will be terribly difficult to get it back".  
  
The cam-recorder continuing recording them without noticing.  
  
---------  
  
At the same time, Ken, Aya and Youji arrive. They went directly to 'rescue' Omi and co, from the sea of girls around them. The females shout of emotion to see so many handsome boys together.  
  
"Today is a wonderful day"  
  
"Yeah, they will gave us luck"  
  
"Omi´s guardians are the best ones"  
  
"Weirdos" Aya thinks, as he notices the strange group of 'people' that stay near, "And those ones?" he says signaling, while Ken notices Ryuki´s camera recording the group.  
  
"Nah, maybe they´re parents too" says the little blond, pulling them towards the principal door. Ken and Youji felt the same as Aya, but all were more interested on the kids; they check that schools hasn´t change so much since their times.  
  
---------  
  
The school bell sounds, and all the people enter the school.  
  
"Where do you suspect they put it"  
  
"They manage to enter the offices. I think they must put it in teacher´s room. A good place to hide a portfolio"  
  
"So, we will wait until the personnel leaves and there, we enter. Be careful that nobody notices you, if that happens we must have to use the second plan"  
  
"I hope we don´t, it will be difficul to deal with"  
  
===================  
  
Omi´s classsroom was on the second floor. As the others followed, the cameraman continues recording until a teacher stops him, "Ryuki-san, please, drop it at your locker". Ryuki pouts, "I´ll take it, is next to mine" Omi said; and as both went to do it, the rest of the group enter the room. The bustle all around was typical from youngsters. The girls from other classrooms peeked into and leaves giggling after Youji throws them a kiss. The boys return to the place and put thier bags on their desks, while the olders stood at the back, waiting the teacher to talk.  
  
"Students, please take your things down and pay attention. The exam will take thirty minutes, use only these pencils and keep your eyes on the paper; when you finished, you can leave and wait at the yard until the next class. Parents, please don´t talk during the exam, when your child finishes, you can go with them. Now, you can start, good luck" he claps and all began to write.  
  
"They are such abusive" says a bothered Youji.  
  
"Um, they should give them the day free" Ken agrees.  
  
"Hey, you two, shut up" Aya replies.  
  
After fifthteen minutes half of students leave. Some looks nervous and other relieved.  
  
"Mm, sure they´ve cheated. That´s why they leave so early" Aya says looking suspiciously to the kids.  
  
"Hai, our Omi is very intelligent, if it wasn´t for the two times the pencil broke he could have left too" Youji said, and Ken agrees again.  
  
===================  
  
One of the strange men were posted between the people, disguised as a common person, like a parent, for checking and preventing someone to went to the teacher´s room.  
  
"You, look at the right, and you two, to the left, quickly" Kurei give orders to the ones that came with him. "The personnel is at the classrooms. We must to find it until the exam finishes. Only 30 minutes to do it."  
  
They were on doing checking cabinets and desks, but the men were not so efficient and some secretaries get into without notice. The steps were approaching to the point. Suddenly, the door opens and the women screams, calling the attention from everybody.  
  
"Oh, fuck...damn women.....we have no choice. Use it" Haru orders.  
  
"But... Boss, we haven´t prove it yet, is an experimental gas from police headquarters" exclaim somebody.  
  
"If we don´t do that, no portfolio and our plans will be ruined" he said as he hurries on looking for.  
  
One by one, the men throw out the gas. Panic began to spread through the corridors. The man on Omi´s class throw it in calling everybody´s attention. Parents and kids began to run, as the same on the other classrooms. The gas spread in amazing speed, not giving time to the boys to cover themselves.  
  
"What the hell...is happening?" Ken asks coughing...  
  
"We have to get out, where is Omi...?"  
  
"Omi...Omi...!!" Youji shouts as he can´t see well where the kid was.  
  
Many students were on the floor and then they could see an inestable figure moving between the desks, one hand in his face and the other one clutching his chest. He approaches to Youji trembling.  
  
"Omi...Omi!!!...could you hear me? We have to get out of here!!" it seems the kid has heard him but he couldn´t focused very well and falls on Youji´s arms.  
  
"You guys... are...ok?" his voice was a whisper. He began to close his eyes.  
  
"Omittchi...Omittchi...please...don´t fade away" the blond says.  
  
"The grenade ... is... under... my desk" he could say until fading completely.  
  
"Omi-kun...Omi-kun..." Aya shouts but no response was heard, "Minna, leave the place, to the yard", he says as Youji lift the boy in his arms.  
  
As they went down the stairs, they saw the same men from morning, running to the contrary side the other parents do, emphasizing the rubyhead suspects. At the yard, many parents and students were getting first aids, but the ambulances had been called too. Omi lays limply on Youji´s arms, while stills call him softly.  
  
============= 


End file.
